Reborn
Reborn — First appears in Archangel's Kiss. Introduction Reborn were humans, mostly, who were transformed by Lijuan's power into zombie-like monsters. She start first with the newly dead, they were easier. She wakes now the older dead that have rotted and clothes them in flesh somehow. Lijuan gains something from the rebirths, somehow absorbs power from the process. If the reborn marched on the living, civilization would fall.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 About Allegiance * Lijuan Powers / Abilities * not easily killed * infections—their blood can change one into them. Sustained by * they feed on blood to keep them alive after Lijuan awakens them with her power.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 6 * The old ones, the ones who went to the earth long ago, feed on the flesh of the recently dead to keep their own bones clothed in flesh.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 6 * Weaknesses * No ability of speech''Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 6 * Slow * It appears the reborn needed to kill their victim for that victim to become reborn. ''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 13–14 Characteristics / Features * Their new flesh comes from consuming the bodies of the more recently dead, the ones Lijuan does not wish to reawaken Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 * They must then drink blood to survive''Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 * They walk, but they do not talk. ''Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 5 Physical Description * The slavering, blank-eyed and ferociously hungry creatures who were Lijuan’s reborn. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 14 Known Reborn * Adrian * ju * Slater Patalis Lijuan's Court * Half her "courtiers" were the reborn, creatures who followed her commands. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 39 Other Details * Lijuan is almost a Bloodborn of another sort by absorbing poser from the rebirths. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 * Cadre of Ten could do little while Lijuan played in her own lands. More, most of the members would choose to do little. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 * Charisemnon was placed in charge of Lijuan’s reborn forces. (needs ref) * Reborn army has doubled in las six months.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 * Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Things, etc * Lijuan * Xi * Philomena * Charisemnon * Jason * Bloodborn Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References''. 1. Angels' Blood Jason reports that Lijuan wakes the dead. She plays with them like she would a new toy. One day she may make an army of them.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 Jason gained more details—about Lijuan's court-half her "courtiers" were the reborn, creatures who followed her commands with unswerving obedience. Lijuan chats with Raphael at the Cadre meeting. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 39 2. Archangel's Kiss Raphael informs Elena what he knows about the Reborn from Jason's intel—the Reborn have some level of sentience for the first few months—they know what they are. But, they are Lijuan's puppets.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 6 Jason's last report: ever-strengthening army of the reawakened dead. Reborn managed to corner him long enough to claw off part of his face. Raphael and Elijah speculate whether she'll stay inner territory with her RebornLink title, or unleash her armies of Reborn.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10 Reborn army has doubled in last six months. Elijah and Raphael fear that her Reborn army could usher in another Dark Age.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 Reborn took a chunk out of Jason's face. Jason reports that Lijuan keeps a ring of reborn around a Sealed Room deep within the core of the Forbidden City—guarding a secret night and day. These Reborn are the ones with glowing eyes that eat flesh. Jason saw a pack of younger reborn feast on the bodies of the newly dead out in the open.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 Marguerite Deveraux's grave had been nearly violated by one of Lijuan's Reborn. Dmitri killed it.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 26 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Jason used reborn as a distraction, along with fire to assist Naasir in rescuing Andromeda and Suyin. As they escaped, they had to fight a small grouping of reborn here and there. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 13–14 Quotes : "I wouldn't call it life, but there is some spark within, some glimmer of the person they once were." — Jason Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 : "Not puppets as we believed?" ... "They are that, but they're also more. Abominations that walk, see, hear but never talk. Their silence is drowned out by the screams in their eyes. They know what they are." — Jason, Raph Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 : "There are also whispers that she gains something from the rebirths, somehow absorbs power." ... A bloodborn of another sort, Raphael thought, knowing that no hunter had been born-human, vampire, or angel-who could destroy Lijuan should that prove true. — Jason, Raph Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 36 : "They walk, but they do not talk. Jason tells me that for the first few months of their existence, they seem to have some semblance of sentience, that it's possible they know what they are—but with no power over their reborn bodies. They are Lijuan's puppets." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 6 : "She awakens them with her power, but they then feed on blood." Raphael's voice twined around her, filling her cells with horror. "The old ones, the ones who went to the earth long ago, feed on the flesh of the recently dead to keep their own bones clothed in flesh." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 6 See Also * Bloodborn * Black Rain * Melding * Wildfire * Vampire Virus * Cascade * Angelfire * Vampires * Angels * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Supernatural Types Category:Villains and Enemies Category:Powers